The present invention relates generally to the field of medical imaging and more specifically to the field of imaging dynamic, internal tissue, such as cardiac tissue, by computed tomography. In particular, the present invention relates to the generation and reconstruction of temporally interpolated projection data.
Computed tomography (CT) imaging systems measure the attenuation of X-ray beams passed through a patient from numerous angles. Based upon these measurements, a computer is able to reconstruct images of the portions of a patient's body responsible for the radiation attenuation. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, these images are based upon separate examination of a series of angularly displaced images of the transmitted X-ray beam. A CT system processes X-ray intensity data to generate 2D maps of the line integral of linear attenuation coefficients of the scanned object at multiple view angle positions, denoted as projection data. These data are then reconstructed to produce an image, which is typically displayed on a monitor, and may be printed or reproduced on film. A virtual 3-D image may also be produced by a CT examination.
CT scanners operate by projecting fan shaped or cone shaped X-ray beams from an X-ray source. The X-ray beams may be collimated to control the shape and spread of the beams. The X-ray beams are attenuated as they pass through the object to be imaged, such as a patient. The attenuated beams are detected by a set of detector elements. Each detector element produces a signal affected by the attenuation of the X-ray beams, and the data are processed to produce signals that represent the line integrals of the attenuation coefficients of the object along the X-ray paths. These signals are typically called “projection data” or just “projections”. By using reconstruction techniques, such as filtered backprojection, useful images may be formulated from the projections. The images may in turn be associated to form a volume rendering of a region of interest. The locations of regions of interest, such as pathologies, may then be identified either automatically, such as by a computer-assisted detection (CAD) algorithm or, more conventionally, such as by a trained radiologist. CT scanning provides certain advantages over other types of techniques in diagnosing disease, particularly because it illustrates the accurate anatomical information about the body. Further, CT scans may help physicians distinguish between types of abnormalities more accurately.
CT imaging techniques, however, may present certain challenges when imaging dynamic internal tissues, such as the heart. For example, in cardiac imaging, the motion of the heart causes inconsistencies in the projection data, which, after reconstruction, may result in various motion-related image artifacts such as blurring, streaking, or discontinuities. To reduce the occurrence of motion-related image artifacts, various techniques may be employed to improve the temporal resolution of the imaging system, thereby reducing the effects of the moving tissue. Temporal resolution may generally be improved by decreasing the rotation time of the CT gantry. In this way, the amount of motion that occurs within the temporal window associated with the acquisition of a projection data set is minimized.
Temporal resolution may be further improved by the choice of reconstruction algorithm. For example, segment reconstruction algorithms, such as half-scan reconstruction algorithms, may be employed in the reconstruction process. The segment reconstruction algorithms typically reconstruct images using projection data collected over an angular range of 180° plus the fan angle (α) of the X-ray beam. Because the acquisition of projection data during gantry rotation of 180°+α requires less time when compared to acquisition during 360° of gantry rotation, the temporal resolution in the reconstructed images is improved.
Multi-sector reconstruction techniques may also improve the temporal resolution of the reconstructed images by using projection data acquired during multiple rotations of the gantry by a multi-slice detector array. The projection data set used for reconstruction is composed of two or more sectors of projection data that are acquired from different cardiac cycles. The sectors comprise the data acquired during a short span of the gantry rotation, typically less than half of a rotation. The sectors, therefore, have good temporal resolution if acquired by a rapidly rotating gantry, thereby providing a good effective temporal resolution for the aggregate projection data set used in reconstruction.
Using the techniques discussed above, third and fourth generation CT systems are capable of temporal resolutions of approximately 300 ms using segment reconstruction techniques. Fifth generation CT systems, utilizing a stationary detector ring and an electron gun which sweeps an electron beam across a stationary target ring to generate x-rays, are capable of achieving a temporal resolution of approximately 50 ms. A temporal resolution of approximately 20 ms, however, is desirable in order to “freeze” cardiac motion, thereby minimizing motion related artifacts in the reconstructed images. For third generation CT systems, improving temporal resolution by the above techniques has typically focused on further increasing the rotational speed of the gantry.
However, as the rotational speed of the gantry increases, the centripetal force on the gantry components also increases. The increasing centripetal force and the tolerances of the gantry components may comprise, therefore, a mechanical limitation to increases in gantry angular velocity. Furthermore, to obtain consistent image quality in terms of signal-to-noise ratio, a constant X-ray flux should be delivered to the imaged object or patient during the scan interval. Achieving a constant X-ray flux, however, places increased demand on the X-ray tube, particularly in regard to tube output, and on the components that cool the X-ray tube. Both mechanical and X-ray flux considerations, therefore, are obstacles to increasing the gantry rotation speed sufficiently to achieve a temporal resolution of 20 ms or better in CT reconstructions. A technique for achieving a temporal resolution without increasing gantry rotation speed is therefore desirable.